


Atonement

by claquesous



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Anal Sex, Dom Hux, Dom/sub, Light Bondage, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Star Wars: The Last Jedi, sub kylo ren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-17 12:23:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13658904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/claquesous/pseuds/claquesous
Summary: Ren stares at the carpet. “Tell me what to do,” he says.“Last time I tried that, you nearly rendered me unconscious,” Hux snaps, hoping he sounds more incensed than hurt.





	Atonement

**Author's Note:**

  * For [saltandlimes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/saltandlimes/gifts).



> For saltandlimes: I took a little more artistic license with your prompts than I would have if I'd had longer than three weeks, I hope you'll forgive me.
> 
> So many thanks to betas https://techiehux.tumblr.com/ and http://archiveofourown.org/users/blackhellkitty !!

Hux only lets him in after the fifth buzz in as many minutes. (A heroic show of restraint, for Ren.) He doesn’t answer the door, just gestures for the ship to open it, and continues his methodical post-tantrum cleanup. He’d be embarrassed by the broken glass in the carpet and the mattress on the floor if it weren’t Kylo Ren, master of tantrums himself. (That, and the fact that no one on the ship would believe him if he dared to insinuate that he’d been in Hux’s quarters.)

Ren still isn’t wearing his helmet, and Hux decides the rumors of its destruction must be true. He might be curious if he cared. Ren kneels silently on the carpet just inside the door. He _looks_ like a knight, and Hux hates it. He continues to clean, aware and resentful of his rising heart rate. He’s not even sure whether it’s anticipation or anger.

“What are you doing here?” he finally asks several minutes later when next he happens to glance at Ren, who hasn't moved.

Ren stares at the carpet. “Tell me what to do,” he says.

“Last time I tried that, you nearly rendered me unconscious,” Hux snaps, hoping he sounds more incensed than hurt.

Ren says nothing. Hux resumes ignoring him. A maintenance droid comes to vacuum the glass out of the carpet, and he nudges Ren out of the way with the toe of his boot. Ren moves without protest, eyes still on the floor.

As soon as the droid rolls back out, Hux turns on him. “Why?”

“Why what?” Ren asks, sullen or defensive, and Hux sighs. He’s in for the fucking or the thrashing of his life.

“Why did you defy me?” he snaps.

Ren keeps his eyes leveled at Hux's shoes. “The girl—I thought—”

Hux barks a monosyllabic laugh. “You didn't try to win the girl over.” He gives another, higher and more hysterical. “You didn't. Did you kill Snoke for _her_?”

Ren’s face twists into a snarl and he finally looks up. “No!”

Hux chuckles, threading his fingers through Ren’s hair and yanking his head back. “Tell me the truth.”

Hux watches Ren’s eyes redden, closely followed by the rest of his face. “I killed Snoke. Shoot me.”

Hux’s eyebrows go up a little. “So that wasn’t a coincidence.”

“You weren’t going to do it,” Ren bites out, and Hux twists the hand in his hair, wrenching his head back further. Ren grunts in pain. It’s not enough.

Hux examines his face until he sees Ren's certainty waver, and gives his hair another yank. “For yourself? Or for the girl?”

There's a very conspicuous hesitation. “Didn’t you want him dead too?” Ren rasps.

“I take it the girl didn’t appreciate your _gift_?” Hux snarls. The idea of Ren trying to… to _regift_ him Snoke’s murder is at once so offensive and so outrageous that he wants to… hells, he doesn’t know what he wants to do.

Ren’s face twists into something that looks more anguished than angry and Hux draws back, more than a little revolted.

“I see,” Hux says slowly. “You’re not good enough for her, and you’re not cruel or underhanded enough for Snoke. Maybe you’ll be mediocre enough for me?”

A tear escapes one eye, slides sideways off Ren's upturned face. Hux shoves Ren away and returns to collecting the shards of the mirror that had been the last victim of his furious abdication of control.

Hux startles badly when the cold shard of mirror pricks his throat. The wall of warmth that is Ren presses up against him only a fraction of a second later, and Hux relaxes into him immediately, for which he hates himself passionately.

“Kiss me,” Ren growls, his lips wet against Hux’s cheek.

“You don’t need to threaten me with _that_ ,” Hux scoffs, his pulse roaring in his ears. “You can kill me quite easily even without your _Force_.”

Ren turns him roughly around and the piece of mirror hits the floor, heavy enough to give a soft thump under the rustle of carpet. He hauls Hux against him, forces his spine into the complement of Ren’s, thrusts his tongue into the heat of Hux’s mouth, and Hux just _lets him_ , damn them both. Ren is _everywhere_ , in his mouth and on his ass and raking through his hair, and Hux distantly realizes the gloves are gone too.

Hux’s back hits the wall and Ren doesn’t stop, just hikes Hux’s legs up around his hips. His arms settle around Ren’s fucking excessive shoulders and his fucking excessive dick is rubbing up against his ass and he’s at the perfect height to dip his mouth down into Ren’s and it’s fucking perfect. “I fucking hate you,” he growls.

“Please,” Ren says, his voice utterly broken, but Hux swallows up whatever pitiful request he’s about to make along with half of Ren’s tongue in a disgustingly involved kiss. The hot slide of tongues is softer than he remembers, and Hux pulls Ren’s hair hard enough to get a hiccup of a gasp and it’s _not enough_.

Hux pulls back slowly, watching Ren's mouth chase his with vindictive pleasure. “You didn’t want to fuck the girl, did you?” he asks bluntly. “Is that why you’ve come crawling back to me?” He really hadn’t even consciously formulated the suspicion before it came out of his mouth, but it’s a valid one.

Ren’s hungry, carried-away expression clears immediately. Hux slams a knee into Ren’s gut. His knee makes contact a little too high to properly knock the wind out of him, but it's good enough. He staggers backward, but Hux remains sturdily pinned to the wall, which infuriates him further.

“I didn’t—” Ren coughs out, “That wasn’t the point. Have you—?”

“You were just going to seize the opportunity if it arose?” Hux spits. “Bloody hell, you’re an awful—whatever this is.” He motions furiously at this frankly outrageous situation. “Put me down.”

Ren does the opposite, lurching forward and pinning Hux’s wrists to the wall. Like they were doing him any good. “Have you seen her fight? Do you know anything about her? Do you have any idea what she risked for me?”

“For you,” Hux repeats, taken aback by the intensity with which Ren is defending her. “What has she done for you?”

“I didn’t _capture_ her,” Ren hisses. Hux blinks. “She came to me. Because she thought she could _save_ me.”

“She just waltzed right onto the _Supremacy_ ,” Hux deadpans. He can't even decide which part of that would be the most impossible.

Ren's eyes go blank, like he didn't even hear. Hux wonders if in his infinite luck he’s managed to trigger some kind of flashback. “I—She’s the reason Snoke is dead. I killed him, but—” He takes a ragged breath and seems to return to Hux. “Snoke is dead.”

“So it's not treason if you did it to impress a girl?” Hux sneers. The part of him that isn't nearly incapacitated with fury wants to laugh.

“I wanted to do it,” Ren snarls. “I don't regret it.”

Hux gives him his best patronizing eyebrow raise.

Ren slams his fist into the wall beside Hux's head. The impact shivers along the wall through Hux's skull and he does his best not to flinch. Ren tears away, sweeping around the room like a storm cloud. Hux does not enjoy how small the room seems when he does this. He also does not enjoy the careless way Ren sets him down, one abrupt drop that turns his stomach and sends him stumbling forward.

“I don't have to justify myself to you,” Ren finally hisses. It's like he forces the words through his teeth with such velocity that they leave the range of human hearing. All that reaches Hux is a hoarse whisper with the vague insinuation of something much more threatening.

 _Ah, but then who will give you the approval you so obviously need?_ Hux thinks, probably too loudly. Luckily, Ren’s too absorbed in his own emotional floundering, so at the very least he doesn’t _react_ to Hux’s insubordination.

“No, I suppose you don’t,” Hux says instead, shaking his collar back into place and running a hand diagnostically through his hair. It’s not beyond repair. “Why are you here, then?”

Ren freezes mid-stride. “I need you,” he says without turning. “You are the First Order, and I need the First Order.”

Hux is mildly impressed that Ren has come up with a dignified way to say, _I need you_. He’s more than mildly pleased that Ren has come to that conclusion himself and genuinely believes it. He stares at the tense line of Ren’s shoulders until Ren turns to face him. “You’re going to have to try harder than that, then,” he says quietly.

Ren’s eyes rake down his disheveled and hastily repaired appearance.

“I need to know that I can trust you,” Hux clarifies crossly. “Between you and Snoke, it’s a wonder a single trooper can look me in the eye. You can start by fixing that.”

“I’ll do it.” Ren’s settling into hound mode with astounding grace, after so long off his leash. He steps forward, looking down into Hux’s face. “I’ll undo what I did, what Snoke did.”

“I’m sure,” Hux says dismissively, stepping around Ren to continue his cleanup. “Get out.”

“Please,” Ren says, hoarse and choked-off like it’s costing him dearly to say it. “What can I do?”

Hux ignores him, waiting for the shoe to drop, and he doesn’t have to wait long. Ren bodily turns him around and pushes him up against the wall. “What can I do?” he hisses, his hot breath tickling Hux’s face.

Hux smirks.

* * *

Ren behaves much better after that. No more public assault, no more contradiction, no more pissy bitch fits in public _or_ in private. He doesn’t destroy a single piece of equipment. And to top it all off, Hux comes home a few days later to the sight of Ren already tied up in his bed. Far be it from him to rebuke proactive creativity.

“How long have you been here?” he asks, peeling off layers of his uniform with very deliberate leisure as he assesses the situation. Ren’s powerful arms are above his head, his wrists tied to the headboard. He’s shirtless and wearing loose training pants insubstantial enough for Hux to see that he’s half hard.

“What time is it?”

Hux smiles and checks. “1600 hours.”

“Two hours.”

“You know when my shift ends,” Hux says curiously.

“I didn’t look.”

Hux shivers. The fact that Ren knew this would get him going is slightly unnerving. Though he supposes it shouldn’t surprise anyone who knows him well that having such an unwieldy force of nature blindly submit to his schedule would stroke his ego.

He watches the silhouette of Ren’s dick fill out as he strips down to his undershirt.

“When was the last time you came?” Hux asks.

Ren seems to flex his entire body, and his expression flavors the entire gesture resentful. “I haven’t come since you gave me permission. With the ring.”

“Good. I might even reward you for it.”

Ren whines, and Hux realizes with a start that he’s at least as wrecked now as he was when Hux sent him back to his rooms hard last night. “Please,” he says weakly.

Hux gives a patronizing smile and perches on the edge of the bed, looking down at Ren. “I’m very impressed by how well you’ve followed my instructions.” He tucks a hand between Ren’s legs and slides a hand up the inside of his thigh. Ren tenses, and Hux pinches him. He jerks, silent except for a hitch in his breath. God, he makes it so much _fun_ to toy with him like this.

“I’m going to fuck you, I think,” he says contemplatively, and Ren hisses out a breath. “Do you need me to open you up?” he asks after a moment, going for a vaguely disgusted tone.

Ren shakes his head. “I have the plug in.”

...Right. Honestly, Hux has done so many things to Ren in the last 72 hours that he can’t keep track of them all.

“That’ll be enough. I’ll even use lube,” Hux says magnanimously.

“You don’t have to,” Ren says quietly, and Hux remembers.

“You haven’t taken the plug out since…?”

Ren shakes his head.

Hux is so fucking hard. Ren is so eager to please (read: wants to come so badly) that he’s doing all sorts of things he he wasn’t told to do, and has consequently had Hux’s come plugged up inside him since last night. It sounds more than a little unsanitary but entirely too arousing for Hux to care.

“Excellent,” Hux purrs, scratching his nails lightly down Ren’s chest. Goosebumps rise immediately under his fingers. “Why don’t you make sure I’m in the mood, then?” He stands to peel off his slacks and slings a leg over Ren’s chest. Ren opens his mouth and licks his lips, eyes locked on the wet spot on Hux’s underwear.

Ren strains forward, but can only barely reach Hux’s clothed cock with the tip of his tongue. He slumps back with an agonized expression.

“What do you need, Ren?”

“Please,” he says hoarsely. “Closer.”

Hux sighs, insincerely put-upon, and scoots closer.

Ren heaves himself forward, fitting his mouth over the head of Hux’s dick and sucking hard. Hux forces down a groan as the texture of his underwear overstimulates the sensitive skin. Ren lavishes spit and attention on every inch of Hux’s already painfully hard cock, soaking the underwear through almost immediately. He’s _drooling_ for Hux’s cock.

Hux fights all the various urges to grind against Ren’s mouth and instead runs a hand through Ren’s hair. A vein stands out on his forehead and the muscles of his chest and arms are straining against the rope. His stomach shakes with the effort.

God _damn_ , Hux loves abusing this unreasonably powerful body and its bafflingly weak mind. He pinches the inside of Ren’s bicep. He twitches up off the bed hard enough to jostle Hux.

“Please,” Ren gasps against his cock. “Can I taste you?”

Hux congratulates himself on every life decision that has led him to this moment, and takes his dick out with excessive sighing. He gets up on his knees and paints Ren’s lips and cheeks with the taste of precome, and Ren _sobs_ with relief when Hux dips the tip of his cock past his lips. Hux just lets him suck and drool to his heart’s content. He’d love to fuck Ren’s mouth at literally any given moment, but he simply won’t last if he gives into the wet pressure of his throat.

“Should I let you come today?” Hux asks thoughtfully. “You're being so good.”

Ren moans around his dick, and Hux grabs the headboard with a curse, the sensation is so potent. He pulls out of Ren's mouth slowly, watching his face fall, and strokes his sticky cheek. Ren closes his eyes and turns his face unto Hux’s palm, mouthing at it almost like a kiss.

Hux reaches back and cups Ren's dick, rubbing behind his balls. Ren arches beneath him, tossing his head. He looks so (falsely) helpless, straining against the rope around his wrists, that Hux leans down to kiss him. He tastes like sweat and dick and it's _intoxicating_. Hux’s tongue reaches for every last trace of salt, and after he's sampled everything Ren's palate has to offer, he migrates down his neck, leaving bruises with his tongue and pinkening white marks that will be bruises tomorrow with his teeth. Hux bruises easily, but Ren’s bruises linger. Sometimes the dark berry-colored ones last a week or more, ripening to purple to blue to green under Ren’s robes, a secret to everyone except Hux.

Ren is beside himself even before Hux gives in and starts rubbing at his cock through his pants. “Hux, please, yes, oh fuck,” on repeat. Hux has to just watch for a minute as Ren's face contorts and relaxes, his wet mouth hanging open and his lips bitten to shit. He's a fucking disaster. Hux traces his lips with his thumb, down over his chin, over his Adam's apple, and watches a trail of goosebumps rise with intense satisfaction.

“Hux,” Ren suddenly gasps, suddenly quiet. “Hux, I'm gonna come.”

“What was that?” Hux demands sharply, stilling.

Ren writhes, tears slipping past his squeezed-shut eyelids. “Please, can I come, fuck, please?”

“No,” Hux says, purely for the reaction. At least three more veins stand out on his face and neck, and he moans like Hux has dealt him a mortal wound. His agonized head-rolling leaves wet spots on the sheets.

Hux slides off of Ren so he can tuck a hand under the waistband of his pants. Ren stops breathing. Hux wraps a hand around him and jerks him off, no-nonsense fast. “Now you can come,” Hux whispers in his ear.

It's nearly instantaneous. Hux almost wishes he had taken Ren's dick out so he could see how explosively he had come. It's clearly explosive; Ren goes completely rigid for what seems to Hux like a very long time. His face is screwed up in ecstatic agony, and when he finally relaxes he lets out an exhausted, ginger groan, like he expects pain to follow on the heels of such intense pleasure.

He's not wrong, Hux concedes, even as he lays mindless kisses and bites along the side of his face, content to experience secondhand what he's just driven Ren to. Four—five?—days of intermittent sex and teasing with no release. God, Hux can't even imagine. He doesn't particularly want to. Nobody could ever convince him to try such a thing.

Before the past week or so, Hux wouldn’t have believed Ren could be convinced either. Hux certainly didn’t have that level of control over him before the Snoke-scavenger- _Supremacy_ clusterfuck. He’s still not entirely convinced it’s a permanent development. But fucking hell, he’s going to use it while he has it. Ren has never been this well-behaved, and Hux has never had such a reliable source of stress relief.

Hux grins down at Ren while he recovers, and it’s not a nice smile. He’s going to regret asking Hux to come. Ren has won the battle, but that’s because he’s fighting the wrong war.

He decides last night's come and an orgasm are more than enough preparation, and yanks Ren's soaked pants down past his softening cock. He pinches a nipple viciously when Ren doesn't immediately lift his hips to help Hux undress him, and Ren gasps like he's been doused in cold water.

“Fuck,” he snaps, and it's a testament to how well in hand Hux has had him this week that this strikes him as aggressive.

“Yes?” Hux asks, dangerously polite. His eyes do not invite anything but an apology. Apparently Ren does not care what is _invited_ of him, and glares at Hux with an animosity that surprises him.

Hux leans in low, stroking the pink skin of Ren's abused wrists with his thumbs. “You've been so good,” he purrs. He runs his tongue along Ren's salt-crusted lower lip. “Do you want to ruin it?”

“No, _General,_ ” Ren growls, but he relaxes. Finally he lifts his hips, lets Hux drag the soiled pants off of him. Hux balls them up so nothing untoward touches his floor and tosses them aside.

“Thank you,” Hux says. It sounds more like a threat than the withdrawal of one. He puts his mouth to the inside of Ren's bicep, smooth and unmarked. He licks it thoughtfully and then bites him, hard.

“Just fuck me,” Ren grumbles with an incriminating shiver.

“You're going to have to ask much nicer than that,” Hux says sweetly even as he shrugs Ren's leg over his shoulder.

He eases the plug out with more fascination than caution; it's been a while since he used one on anyone else. Come slides lazily out of Ren's ass after the plug. Hux decides Ren has handily disqualified himself from the gentler ways he could go about this, so he just lines himself up and pushes in. He smirks at Ren's begrudging gasp and waits with just the head of his cock in Ren’s shuddering wet heat. Ren shifts uncomfortably. Hux has to count a few breaths until he's master of himself again.

Then he waits. When Ren doesn't appear to catch on immediately, Hux leans forward and drags his teeth against Ren's stomach, taking care not to slide any further into him.

“You're so full of shit,” Ren finally growls.

Hux breathes on Ren's soft cock, and his breathing stutters. He tongues lazily at the foreskin hiding the head. Ren groans softly.

“What was that?” Hux asks sweetly.

“Please,” comes his weak supplication.

Hux dots a kiss at the tip of Ren's feebly stirring dick and finally nudges his hips forward, sinks slowly into Ren. He throws his head back, trying not to groan.

Ren isn't trying. It starts as mutinous growling, but his noises morph into moans too fast for them to mean the pain is gone. Hux lays a measuring palm against his quivering stomach, and Ren's breaths feel like a struggle.

Good. Hux jerks forward, punching a wounded noise out of Ren, which only encourages him. Hux picks up speed too quickly to be anything but antagonistic, but not enough to really hurt him. Or so he guesses by the mood of Ren's mewling, which is definitely at least partially in pleasure.

Hux pounds into him, teeth bared in something like a smile at the moans of pain and pleasure. He can feel his body purging the unspent, curdling energy from not shooting anyone all day. He loses himself in it, in the slap of his thighs against Ren’s ass, in the tickle of sweat sliding down his spine, in the hazy look in Ren’s eyes that grows more urgent and wild as his dick thickens against his stomach.

“Hux,” he finally whines. His eyebrows are pinched together and there’s a sheen of sweat over his chest that makes Hux lean over right then and lick the salt from his skin. He sucks hard on a nipple and Ren jerks and moans. Hux leers and wraps a hand around Ren’s cock as he goes for the other one, and Ren stiffens all over.

“Hux?”

“So fucking greedy,” Hux remarks calmly. “Are you going to get all pissy after this one, too?”

“No, I swear, I won’t,” Ren gasps. “Please, Hux, just—”

“ _Fine_ ,” Hux snarls, tightening his grip on Ren’s dick cruelly as it pulses in his hand.

Ren’s moan is loud and ragged. His arms and chest jump into high contrast, the rope biting into his wrists as he comes all over himself. He clenches around Hux, who doubles over him with a gasped, “Oh, fuck,” as he backpedals frantically from the edge of orgasm. He’d forgotten how good that feels. He needs to fuck Ren to orgasm more often.

Hux isn't sure he should have given Ren that one so easily, but it's so much _fun_ to watch him struggle, and he does it so enthusiastically when he's about to come.

Hux pulls slowly out of Ren’s ass and settles next to him, pushing his sweaty hair back out of his face. He watches in shameless fascination as Ren’s breathing slows, his swollen lips wet and trembling. Hux draws a finger through the splatter of come on Ren’s chest, considering and discarding the thought of writing his name in it. Too outrageous. As if every other thing about this situation is not.

Ren chuckles weakly. Hux scowls on principle, but it’s one of the more innocuous things Ren could have overheard. “Outrageous. You like that word.”

“I only use it so much because you are the textbook definition. See also: excessive.”

Ren turns to gather him up in his arms, smearing his come all over Hux’s chest. Hux recoils from this without conviction and pinches Ren’s stomach hard. Ren shivers but doesn’t retreat, and he doesn’t tie himself back up, either.

“I did not give you permission to do either of those things, and we are not done,” Hux grumbles even as Ren kisses him, but it’s hard to care much about anything other than your dick when you’re as hard as Hux is right now. It’s also hard to remain pissed at the person jerking you off.

“Do you?” Ren murmurs as he slides down Hux’s body. “Do you really want me to tie myself back up?” He strokes Hux’s dick reverently, then puts his mouth on it. After a hard suck, he pulls off and smirks up at Hux, who is so, _so_ close he can’t say no to anything right now.

But he’s not too close to bitch and whine. “I was going to make you fuck me,” Hux says petulantly. “Make you regret asking me to come.”

“I will _never_ regret asking you to come,” Ren promises quietly, deep in his chest. He takes Hux’s cock as deep as he can manage, over and over, gagging and drooling even as his eyes lock on Hux’s.

Hux knots his fingers in Ren’s hair and comes down his throat with a long, drawn-out groan. It lasts _forever_. By the time he's done Ren's face is bright red and he pulls off, gasping.

Hux never wants to move again. Between the orgasm and the physical exertion that he usually foists upon Ren, Hux is confident he could sleep a full twelve hours, but he’s disgusting and Ren is still half on top of him, his head pillowed on Hux’s thigh.

Hux shifts his leg and Ren makes a weak negative noise.

“Ren, come here.”

Ren sits up automatically, then scowls.

Hux raises his eyebrows. He’s not asking again.

Ren flops down beside Hux, clearly exhausted. He looks wary and then surprised when Hux just kisses him softly, tangling his fingers in the hair at the nape of his neck. When he does catch on, he responds with more enthusiasm than he looks capable of. They’re both spent, but he licks deeply into Hux’s mouth, scrapes his teeth against Hux’s lip. Hux lets him carry on a moment and then pulls back, smirking faintly. “Very good,” he says. “But you will not be getting away with that again.”

He expects Ren to roll his eyes, scowl, make a flippant remark. But all he does is nod and say, “Yes, sir.”


End file.
